Steve VS Mario
Thumbnails are appreciated 2019-01-09.png|GalactaK Mario vs Steve by oofman.png|Oofman789 Description Microsoft VS Nintendo! 2 of the most famous Video game Characters from 2 famous Franchises are going to duke it out to see who's the best. Intro Who do you want to win? Steve Mario Tie Fight! A pipe came out of the ground Mario jumped out of it Mario: Yahoo! He looked around to see where he is, he was in Minecraft but he didn't know that Mario then walked and saw alot of trees Mario: This place is strange Mario kept on walking until he saw someone cutting down a tree, it was Steve Mario: Wow this place is boring Steve heard what Mario said and walked to him Steve: What did you just say? Mario: What? it is boring! Steve: How dare you say that! Minecraft is awesome! Steve then Punches Mario Mario then fell to the gorund Mario: Oof! Steve then walked away Steve: Go get a life! Mario then got up Mario: I don't know who you are but you will pay for that! Steve: So you wanna a fight huh... Steve then got out his diamond sword Steve: Then bring it on! Mario: Let's a go! They both got in their fighting position's. Steve ran at Mario slashing his sword at Mario but Mario dodged all the slashers Mario then punched Steve away from him The punch sent Steve into a tree Steve: Ah! Steve got up as he ran to Mario as he ran to him Then both punched each then Mario kicked Steve but he then punched Mario back Mario flew away from Steve and landed on the ground Mario: Oh! Mario got up and saw Steve shooting arrow's from his bow at him Steve then shot more arrows at Mario Mario quickly jumped away from the arrows Mario then got out a fire flower and used it Mario: Time to die! Steve: Huh? Mario then shot his fireballs at Steve Steve got his diamond sword out again and reflected the fireballs Mario quickly ducked underneath the fireballs before they hit him Mario and Steve then ran to each other Mario kicked Steve in the face Then Steve punched Mario in the face just as Mario delivered a Punch to Steve's face Steve: You are doing good so far Mario: You to Steve then ran once again to Mario but Mario then grabbed Steve Steve: Wha- Mario then throwed Steve into a cave as Steve fell into the cave Mario jumped into the cave Steve landed on the ground in the cave Steve then checked his inventory he notice he had TNT and a Diamond Pickaxe Steve: I know what to do He then started to mine in the stone to build a hideout Mario jumped down the mine and saw a sigh on the stone wall saying "i am here" Mario got out his hammer and smashed the blocks out of his way Meanwhile in the bricks Mario was smashing Steve was setting up a TNT Explosion he then heard Mario about so he quickly lighted the TNT with his flint and Steve and mined all the way back to the surface Mario then finished smashing his last block Mario: OK where are yo- He then saw the TNT Mario: Ah! Mario checked his pocket to see if he had anything that can help him Steve quickly mined his last lock and quickly ran away and heard the TNT Explode Steve: Good it is over Steve walked off he had won ...Or had he? Steve heard something behind him it was Starman Mario Steve: What? how did you? Mario: I am going to end this Mario pulled out a Golden fire flower and used it becoming Gold Mario Steve ran to Gold Mario but he shot a gold fireball at Steve sending him flying to a tree Gold Mario then ran to Steve and punched him Steve then kicked Gold Mario into the air but just as Gold Mario was about to land back on the ground Steve punched him away from him Gold Mario landed on the ground, then charged a gold fireball at Steve Steve then quickly throwed his sword at Gold Mario just as he launched the gold fireball the sword got burnt in the gold fireball Steve: Oh no... The gold fireball hitted Steve killing him KO! Gold Mario reverted back to normal as Steve's inventory was on the ground Mario then jumped into the sky and said... Mario: Wahoo! I'm the winner! He then saw the pipe in the distance and ran to it But just as he left a shadow walked up to Steve's inventory pile and then saw Mario The figure then picked up Steve's bow and arrow's from his inventory pile. To be continued... Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=er9ueNyz7Mk This DBX Winner is.... Mario! Next time on DBX! Kirby warps into DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Azlanmaya14 Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft themed DBXs Category:'Minecraft vs Nintendo' themed DBXs